


Pinecest Trick-Or-Treat 1

by equilateral_asshat



Series: Pinecest Trick Or Treat [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "Trick or Treat" series was a multi-writer series of short stories all prompted by "Trick or Treat" style requests. Spicy Treat-Lewd, Sweet Treat-Wholesome Sour Treat-Angst.





	Pinecest Trick-Or-Treat 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request 1: Sweet Treat

“I told you that you’d regret it.”

It was true, he had said that. He had told her over and over again, and she had refused to listen. But now, Mabel found herself kneeling in front of the toilet, groaning as she flushed again.

The night prior, she and Dipper had been out and about trick or treating. Most people commented it was odd that two people their age would be doing such a thing, but she demanded that they were young at heart. Plus, their themed costumes (herself as a dog, and Dipper as a Dog Catcher, net and all) were too cute for anyone to ignore. They had garnered a mighty haul of sugary ambrosia, and she had rapidly consumed most of her haul once they got home, despite her brother’s protests.

This, of course, had been her downfall, causing her to wake up and rush for the restroom with a declaration of something about prayers and a porcelain goddess.

“Yeah yeah,” she moaned, arms cradled around her midsection. Her face was almost green, and her expression was sour. “Now then, mister ‘I told you so’,” she huffed, “Are you gonna lord it over me or are you gonna help me up?”

Her brother’s response was to lean down, and without warning scoop her into his arms and carry her to the couch in their tiny apartment’s main room. It had been set up as a multifunctional office/dining room/living room, and there wasn’t much space left to sacrifice for anything else. But, somehow, he had set up a small folding table beside the couch, along with her favorite fluffy comforter and an oversized pillow.

“Well, considering you’re in no condition to do anything but practice your bump-on-a-log routine-”

“I don’t need practice, I’ve perfected it thank you very much!”

“-I’ve called your boss and gotten you the day off,” her brother finished as he laid her on the couch and tugged the blanket over her. Next he turned on their TV, and stuck a DvD in the player. Within a few minutes “The Incredibles” (Mabel’s favorite Pixar film) had fired up. On the small table he had set a mug of her favorite tea, with a tiny pile of sugar cubes beside the steaming mug.

“You didn’t have to make this much of a fuss over me,” she pouted. “It’s my own fault anyhow.”

“Maybe I like making a fuss,” he playfully argued, leaning down and planting a tender smooch on her forehead. “Now, if you need anything, just holler at me. I’ll be in the bedroom doing some writing, you just rest out here.”

“N-no,” she demanded, grabbing his wrist. “I mean, can’t you write out here?” He smirked at her. “I think I’d rather watch my favorite movie and drink my favorite tea, with my favorite blanket and favorite pillow, with my favorite boyfriend-slash-brother.”

“Oh, are there other boyfriend-slash-brothers of yours I’m not aware of?” he jested. She poked her tongue out at him, but he simply grinned and gave her forehead another kiss. “I’ll just go grab my laptop and be right back.”

“Okay,” she relented. Her stomach gurgled and she appeased it by stirring a few sugar cubes into her tea and taking a long, pleasant sip. She sighed happily, and thought about whether her being sick was a blessing in disguise or not, if it meant she got to spend the day like this. “Hey, Dipper?”

“Yeah, sis?”

“Is there any candy left?”

His head poked back out into the room, eyes narrowed. She batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

“I will bring you one fun size chocolate bar. You’ll get more later.” His voice was steady and deadpan. She merely beamed a smile at him, as best she could. “You’re lucky I love you this much.”

Her first response was simply to giggle. “I love you too.”


End file.
